The Hosting Game
by JapaneseClute
Summary: Hikaru Hitachiin had it all. Well that is if you didn't really know him. Hikaru Hitachiin was adopted, and left to wonder who his real family was. At school he used his popularity, and devious nature to play with people's hearts in The Hosting Game. All seemed well until someone killed him. Can an unknown twin solve his murder? Based off "The Lying Game" Books.


**Based off of Sarah Shepard's "The Lying Game" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either thing(OHSHC or TLG)**

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I groaned. I could hear my new foster sister trying to get in my room. She was really messed up in the head. "Kaoru! Mom needs to see us in the living room." She called to me through the door. I swung my legs around the side of the bed, and hastily made my way out to the living room. My foster mom Clairice looked angry. "I'm missing $300." She anounced. Her eyes stared at me. I opened my mouth and said, "I didn't steal your money. I have my own." She snorted, pull out your pockets. I did as she aked and somehow $300 came falling out of my pocket. "I swear I didn't take that." I said. She shook her head, "I thought this would work, but it isn't. You can stay until your birthday but then you must leave." My mouth fell open. I couldn't protest. My foster sister Tina smirked at me. I turned, and ran to my room.

I picked up my laptop, and turned it on. I opened the internet and my homepage came up. My eyes darted over to the news section. I gasped when I saw a picture of a boy that looked just like me was shown. The caption read: Yuzuha Hitachiin, and her sucessor Hikaru Hitachin. Without thinking I typed Hikaru Hitachiin into the google search bar. A link to a facebook page came up. I clicked it. His profile picture gave me all I needed to know. He looked just like me. I scrolled through his pictures. It was official we could be related. I saw his info we had the same birthday. There was no longer a doubt in my mind. I hit the button to message him:

_Hi, my name is Kaoru and this sounds crazy, but I think we may be related. Were you adopted by chance? Write or text please!_

I sighed the message was short and sweet. I hit the refresh button over and over and over again. Then my phone buzzed.

_OMG! I was totally adopted! From your page I can see that you don't live to far away. Can you meet me at Tokyo park tomorrow at 6? Also don't tell anyone who you are its dangerous!_

_Love Hikaru_

I smiled. Shortly afterwards I fell asleep. I was so happy. I would finally escaoe this prison. In the morning I packed my bags and left a note for Clairice. I arrived at the park directly at 6. Ten minutes pass no Hikaru. I was trying to figure out how to talk to him. Do I act like we've known eachother? Do I hug him? Shake his hand? I didn't know what to do. "HEY HIKARU!" I turned to see a blonde. "Come on we're going to be late for Nekozowa's party!" I look at him, "Ummmmm...ok?" I say following him. I text Hikaru to tell him what happen. I soon find myself infront of a group of guys. I'm assuming they're my brothers friends. They begin conversating. I excuses myself and walk out to thed porch.

There's a girl there with a telescope. I ask, "What are you looking at?" She tells me she's looking at a metor shower. I slowly stroll over to her, and ask to take a look. She looks at my quizingly and says, "I didn't think Hikaru Hittachiin had time for low lives or metor showers." My mouth goes dry. I stick up my nose and turn on my heel, "I was just trying something new." I quickly walked away. My brother seemed like a jerk. I pulled out my phone. Nothing. "Where are you Hikaru?" I mummer under my breath. A hand grabs mine. "Where have you been hot stuff?" A female voice said. I looked over to see a female with long brown hair, a big pink bow in it, brown eyes, and a weird cosplay outfit. Her voice was very high. "I um I've been around." I reply dazed. "Renge!" I hear the blonde call. "Hi Tamaki." Renge replied curtly with a sense of disgust in her voice. I was so confused but I couldn't tell anyone that. "Hikaru, what were you doing talking to Haruhi?" Renge asked. "Well I uh wanted to see what that 'lowlife' was up to." I was guessing Haruhi was the girl with the telescope. This was insane. I can't pull off being Hikaru!

"Tamaki- sempai, can you pleas drive me home?" Tamaki looks up at me with simpathy, "Had a little too much to drink my boy?" I nodd thinking it's a good excuse. Tamaki smiles at the rest of the crowd, "I have to drive my son home good people! I shall return!" He says before leading me to his car. I wonder what happened to Hikaru. Tamaki blabs on and on about something and some club, but I wasn't paying attention. He pulls up infront of a massive mansion. "Thanks Tamaki." I say quickly before getting out and walking to the door, but Tamaki didn't pull away he sat watching me. I crossed my fingers and looked under the door mat. Luckily enough there was a key. I breathed a breath of relief an let myself in.

I sauntered down the hallway texting Hikaru until I heard a chime. I walked into the room I heard the noise. Seeing pictures of Hikaru and his friends I assumed this was Hikaru's room. I sat on the bed to see his phone message light still blinking. I thought about looking through it, but then I imagine Hikaru walking in and finding me going through his phone. I was exhuasted, and soon enough sleep found me.

"Hikaru...Hikaru wake up and get dressed!" Someone was shaking me. I opened one eye then remembered where I was. I got up when they left and put the clothes sitting on the bed on. Then I walked downstairs towards the smell of food. I entered the kitchen, "So Hikaru finally decides to wake up?" A girl snorts. "Arella be nice!" A woman snaps, "Whatever mom." The girl called Arella sighed. "Are you ready for school Hikaru?" I gulped, "I'm not Hikaru I'm Kaoru his twin!" I said with a hint of urgency. Everyone around stopped what they were doing to laugh at me. I was handed a back pack then pushed out the door.

"Look Hikaru. Another note from your admirer." Arella said tossing me a note addressed to Hikaru from under the windshield. I opened it without a word. What I read gave me the shock of my life:

_**Hikaru's dead. Keep playing along or you're next.**_

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
